L'homme Que La Guerre à Détruit
by Abiix33
Summary: Ron à changé depuis la guerre, il est devenu froid et distant, mais surtout avec Hermione, la guerre à emporté un grand nombre de ses proches et pourtant il paraît sans émotions, pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Où est passé le Ron qu'Hermione aimait tant ...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre I :_

**« L'Homme Que La Guerre à Détruit »**

-VAS T'EN ! SORT D'ICI !! »

Le cendrier vînt s'écraser contre le mur, dans un effroyable bruit de verres brisés, à l'endroit même où l'homme se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Il se retourna pour faire face au visage baigné de larmes de fureur de la jeune femme, les poings fermés en signe de défis.

-A vos ordres Mademoiselle. » Murmura t'il d'une vois presque inaudible pleine de froideur et de quasi mépris.

Hermione cria de frustration tandis que la porte claqua derrière son mari.

Elle s'effondra sur son fauteuil en essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle détestait lorsque Ron était ainsi, jaloux, bête, borné !

Elle le détestait lorsqu'il était comme ça !

Il avait le don de la mettre dans tous ces états, et ce n'étais pas la première foi, cela faisait des années que cela durant, depuis la guerre, Ron était devenu colérique, excessivement jaloux, presque à la limite du supportable …

La guerre avait emportée avec elle, son père et deux de ses frère, nul ne pouvait imaginé tous ce qu'il avait vécu, tous ce qu'il avait dût traverser, combien de foi il avait dût ravaler ses larmes, combien de fois il s'était relevé courageusement pour se battre, se battre encore et encore animé par une force incompréhensible et effroyable, cette force appelée vengeance qui avait failli causé sa perte …

Hermione elle, n'avait pas pût être aussi impassible que lui, elle, elle s'était effondrée, elle n'avait pas sût rester aussi forte que lui, n'avait pas sût rester lisse, sans émotions, elle s'était tût, avait pleurée en silence devant l'horreur de cette réalité froide qu'était la guerre, devant l'affreux spectacle de cette vie pleine de désespoir.

Elle était tombée et ne c'était pas relevé avant la chute de ce monstre qui était la cause de tout, de ce mage aussi sombre que son nom.

Beaucoup alors, comme Hermione, Harry, Ginny et tant d'autres c'étaient remis à vivre, reconstruisant le monde à leur façon, acceptant la mort de leurs proches, ce résignant à vivre à nouveau dignement et sans regret.

Beaucoup, mais pas Ron.

Il était alors devenu Auror, cherchant sans répit les Mangemorts survivants et les tuant de sang froid, sans émotions les yeux brillant d'une satisfaction macabre à vous glacer le sang, qu'il ne semblait plus trouver autre part …

Hors de son travail il semblait être redevenu comme avant, riant souvent, comique à ses heures et à nouveau plein de cette ironie qui faisait tout son charme. Mais ce que personne ne semblait remarquer c'était ses yeux, son regard, ce semblant de regard, vide de tout, si loin de ses prunelles brillantes d'espièglerie qui caractérisait si bien le Ron Weasley d'entend, cela personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, personne sauf Hermione.

Il suffisait qu'il se retrouve tout les deux, rien qu'eux deux, pour qu'il se referme alors sur lui-même n'affichant plus de ce masque de cynisme et d'impassibilité insupportable qui la faisait tant souffrir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il comme cela avec elle, rien qu'avec elle ?

Avant tout était si simple, le soir ils s'allongeaient devant la cheminé de leur maison, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en parlant, riant, se chahutant, Ron l'énervait et elle piquait une crise, s'énervait contre sa sottise, lui la regardait s'énervée toute seule en riant, la trouvant encore plus charmante lorsqu'elle s'énervait, ses mèches indisciplinées voletant autour de son visage et les yeux brillant de cette lueur toute particulière qui l'attendrissait …

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui disait dans ces moments là : « Mon ange, tu e si mignonne quand tu t'énerve, tu le sais ça ? ». Cette phrase avait le don de l'énerver encore plus, mais aujourd'hui que n'aurait-elle pas donnée pour la réentendre ne serais-ce qu'une foi …

L'entendre à nouveau l'appeler « mon ange », aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours depuis des mois, il l'avait appelé Hermione, même une foi il l'avait appelé « Granger », Granger ! Ce mot là, rien que ce mot là, lui avait donné envie de vomir.

Ils s'était marier un peu avant la guerre, Hermione se souviendra toujours de ce jour là, le plus beau de sa vie, elle se souviendra toujours du visage émerveiller de Ron lorsqu'elle apparue dans sa robe blanche, de ses oreilles qui prirent momentanément une adorable teinte pivoine. Elle se souviendra toujours du baiser qu'ils avait échangés se jours là devant tous le monde, ce baiser tendre et emplie de tout l'amour qu'il était capable de lui donné …

Ce soir là il lui avait fait l'amour comme jamais, avec toute la douceur et la passion du monde. Jamais elle n'oubliera cette incroyable sensation de bonheur.

Mais ce Ron là n'étais plus qu'un souvenir …

-Ron, murmura t'elle, les lèvres baignées de larmes, Mon Ron …Où es-tu ? »

18/06/08

REVIEWS PLEASSSE !!

:D

Abiix33


	2. Chapter 2

**« Mais Ron S'en Fichait, Lui Il Avait Hermione … »**

L'homme marchait au hasard des rues, insultant quiconque avant le malheur de troublé ses pensées, des flocons de neiges venaient se perdrent dans ses mèches rousses.

-Hey vous pouvez faire attention où vous marchez vous !" s'écria un petit homme gras à la moustache fournie qui venait de se faire marchez dessus.

-Ouai c'est ça, c'est ça ..." grommela Ron.

-Pardon ??" s'offusqua l'homme.

-Pardon Quoi ?" Répondis Ron dont le regard noir indiquait clairement que toute réponse serait suicidaire.

A croire que l'homme était stupide.

-Savez-vous au moins à qui vous parlez sur ce ton Monsieur ?" dit l'homme d'un ton impérieux

-Ouais à un type irregardable dont le teint violacé me tend à penser qu'il a trop forcé sur la boisson, aux nombreux kilos, ou plutôt nombreuses tonnes, en trop et qui devrait plutôt s'occuper de son régime ou de sa liposuccion plutôt qu'essayer de paraître intimidant." répondit laconiquement Ron.

-Quoi ... QUOI ??"

-On ne dit pas quoi mais comment Monsieur, mais que vous à donc appris votre mère ?"

-Comment osez vous, répondit l'homme de plus en plus violet, vous ..."

-Laisse-le tranquille Ern" Lança alors une voie derrière lui.

"Ern" se retourna brusquement avant de se s'inclinner si bas que la pointe de son énormes nez vint s'écraser contre ses chaussures.

-Oh pardon Mr Weasley, je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans votre travail, je sais que vous êtes absolument débordé ces temps-çi !" L'homme continua de s'incliner de plus en plus bas jusqu'a ce que son dos émis un craquement macabre.

L'image de Kreature s'imposa momentanément dans l'esprit de Ron qui eu un faible sourire.

-Ce n'est rien Ern, rentrez chez vous cela vaudra mieux, vous avez besoin de repos, votre dernier rapport sur le regroupement des hiboux Grand Duc d'Afrique du Sud était remarquablement minable, remarque venant de vous ..." Dit l'homme d'un air méprisant.

-Oh ... je ... balbutiât-il piteusement, je vais le refaire ne vous inquiétez pas et ..."

-C'est ça, c'est ça, Le bonjour à Patty." coupât-il froidement.

Il y eu un Pop et "Ern" disparu.

L'homme se retourna vers Ron.

-Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais a trouvez là." dit-il

- Crois le bien, Percy, ce n'étais pas voulu." Répondis Ron.

Percy le regarda en relevant un sourcil.

-Tu as mauvaise mine."

Ron rit.

-Je te retourne le compliment."

-Ne m'en parle pas, je suis entouré de crétins, tu en à vu un beau spécimen d'ailleurs, l'un de nos plus réussis, et on dirait qu'ils se sont passés le mots, c'est çà celui qui ferra la plus grosse bourdes de l'histoire de l'humanité, Tss ..." Dit il d'un ton plein de mépris.

Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup son frère mais il devait bien admettre que "Ern-Le-Cretin" ne devait pas être une lumière.

-Virent les" Répondit Ron.

- Puisse Merlin t'entendre, je n'ai même pas le droit de le faire ! Mon patron veux à tout pris les garder, il dit que cela met de l'ambiance, Tss Je regrette vraiment Croupton ..."

Ron s'arrêta et regarda Percy, il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, certes depuis son plus jeune âge il était plutôt insupportable, avec son terriblement agacent coté Mr-je-sais-tout, mais il n'avait pas toujours été aussi aigri, avant la guerre, lorsqu'il était marié à Peneloppe Deauclaire il semblait même presque avoir changé, ne parlant même plus de travail toute la journée, il semblait transformé et particulièrement heureux, mais Ron lui s'en fichait à ce moment là lui il avait Hermione, le jour de son mariage Percy sembla même perdre cet aire de supériorité qu'il aimait tant affiché, et c'est le visage tout dégoulinant d'amour qu'il se leva se jour là pour faire son discours, mais Ron lui s'en fichait lui il avait Hermione, mais la guerre avait commencé, Percy était partit à l'encontre des milliers de Mangemorts venus attaquer le Ministère laissant Peneloppe et leur petite fille Charlotte seules à la maison, sans protection … Mais Ron s'en fichait lui il avait Hermione, Peneloppe et sa fille était morte et Percy était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, l'homme dédaigneux, égoïste et mauvais qui passait ses journées à lancer des remarques acerbes à ses employés, l'homme insupportablement méprisant qui se tenait devant lui, mais Ron ne s'en fichait plus, il n'avait plus Hermione…

Ron releva la tête pour faire face à son frère qui le regardait toujours un sourcil levé, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer à rester là les yeux dans le vague, lorsque Ron se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Percy qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était lui.

Lui-même dans quelques années, lorsqu'il aurait laissé les ravages de la guerre avoir raison de lui, avoir raison de son couple, lorsque Hermione en aurait assez de supporté son humeur, qu'elle l'aurait quitté et qu'il ne sera plus que la loque qui se tenait devant lui…

Lorsque Hermione sera partit…

Lorsque Hermione l'aura laissée…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ?

-Hermione … » S'écria t'il.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?? Ca ne va pas ? » Dit Percy en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Oh si Percy, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien je vais bien ! » Cria presque Ron un immense sourire au lèvres.

Il se retourna et couru dans la direction opposée, vers sa maison, vers sa femme.

-MAIS OÙ TU VAS ?? » S'écria Percy.

- Loin d'ici, le plus loin possible ! » Lui dit-il tout essoufflé, se sentant trop heureux pour que l'idée même de transplaner lui traverse l'esprit.

-Attend moi Hermione, murmura t'il, _j'arrive_ ! »

-Ce type ne va vraiment pas bien. » Dit Percy en se retournant vers l'entrée miteuse du Ministère.

Bah oui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, JE HAIS PERCY :P

Reviewwwsss pleassse

:D

Abiix33


	3. Réponses aux reviews

c.Satine :

OOOh merciii !

Arrête je vais rougir xD

Très heureuse que ma Fic t'ais plus !

Mais pour la suite je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux car je suis en pleine révision de Brevet --' et je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi !

Mais rien que pour recevoir d'autre review de toi je ferais autant que je peux !

MERCI

Abix33


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Chapitre III :

**C'est Encore L'Heure Pleurer**

Hermione était toujours sur ce même fauteuil, roulée en boule la tête dans ses bras. Mais ses yeux étaient secs, son regard était clair, elle ne pleurait plus, peut être s'était elle desséchée pensa t'elle, elle avait tellement pleurée ces derniers mois que cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle est épuisée toutes ses réserves corporelles d'eau.

Ou peut être était-ce tout simplement plus l'heure de pleurer.

Peut être était-ce tout simplement le temps d'agir.

Peut être que ce soir était-ce le moment pour, enfin, cesser d'être passive, cesser d'encaisser sans broncher tout ce que Ron pouvait bien lui dire, toutes ces remarques blessantes, ses regards méprisants, tout ce qu'était devenu Ron, tout ce qui la détruisait chaque jours un peu plus …

Hermione se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dehors, elle savait que c'était lui et elle savait aussi que pour la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Dommage que ce soit justement ce soir là.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Ron essoufflé et trempé jusqu'aux os entra dans la pièce, il avait les yeux brillants mais cela Hermione, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, ne le vit pas.

-Hermione! S'écria t'il, Hermione, Mon Hermione … »

-Tiens, répondit elle d'un ton glacial, aujourd'hui c'est « Mon Hermione », tu ne m'appelle plus « Granger » maintenant ? »

-Hermione … » murmura t'il, il la regardait sans comprendre, le visage de plus en plus blanc, pourquoi réagissait elle ainsi, alors qu'aujourd'hui il était là, vraiment là, pour elle, pour eux.

-Quoi « Hermione », qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir encore, hein ?? Que j'ai eu tord de m'énervée comme ça, que mon comportement est « pathétique », vas y, éclate toi, puisque la gentille Hermione ne dira jamais rien pourquoi la ménager, hein ?? Pourquoi faire attention à elle, elle qui ne « sait rien faire de ses 10 doigts » comme tu aime si gentiment me le répéter ! » Elle tremblait de rage, refusant de se retourner, de le regarder, elle en avez assez de le regarder, de lui pardonner. C'était fini, dorénavant elle ne souffrirait plus, plus pour lui.

-Hermione, non, ne réagit pas comme ça, je sais que … »

-Tu sais que quoi ?? Que tu es un gros con ? Ca merci, je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte ! » S'écria t'elle, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire devant elle, refusant toujours de tourner la tête vers lui.

-Hermione attend … » Dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Hurla t'elle, en s'écartant brusquement, la voix tremblante de rage.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas réagir comme ça, répondit-il fermement, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. » Il semblait si calme, il l'attrapas par la taille, mais elle se débattit.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, tremblante de rage, les yeux exorbités, les joues brûlantes.

-COMMENT OSE TU !! ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE … » Mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Elle venait de voir ses yeux.

Elle venait de voir quelque chose qu'il lui sembla n'avoir pas vue depuis bien longtemps, quelque chose qui fit disparaître sa fureur, qui lui insuffla de l'air dans ses poumons, quelque chose qui lui redonna goût à la vie tout simplement.

Elle vit les yeux de Ronald Weasley.

Pas les yeux de l'Auror impassible et méprisant, pas ceux qu'elle avait contemplé pendant des années avec un désespoir grandissant, non, mais ceux de Ron, de son Ron, de ce bon vieux rouquin qui avait partagé toute son enfance, ce vieux rouquin qui la faisait enragée, ce vieux rouquin qui l'attendrissait, ce vieux rouquin qu'elle aimait tout simplement.

Ce sont ses yeux là qu'elle avait en face d'elle, ses prunelles bleu océan qui ne semblait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose … _Je t'aime._

-Oh Ron … » S'écria t'elle en se jetant dans ses bras, y déversant toutes les larmes de son corps, c'était peut être encore l'heure de pleurer en faite…

-Mon amour » Murmura Ron en la serrant dans ses bras, caressant ses boucles indisciplinées.

-Mon amour, je suis tellement désolé, désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, j'ai été horrible avec toi, j'ai été égoïste et tellement … tellement détestable, je ne sais pourquoi j'étais comme ça, peut être que je t'en voulais de ne pas avoir sut être forte, d'avoir pleurer à cause de … de papa, Charly et Fred … je pense que je t'en voulais d'avoir pleurer pour eux, je t'en voulais d'avoir réagit normalement en faite, d'avoir réagit comme j'aurais dût réagir, au lieu de ça je suis devenu abject, avec toi et avec les autres, j'étais dédaigneux car c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouver pour m'empêcher de pleurer, pour m'empêcher d'accepter ce qui c'était passé. Oh, mon ange je suis tellement désolé… »

Hermione avait fermés les yeux, écoutant, la tête tranquillement posée sur son épaule, appréciant chaque mot, chaque mot de cette longue tirade qu'elle avait tant rêvée entendre.

-Mais je suis là mon amour, aujourd'hui je suis là, pour toi, pour nous, pour rattraper tout ce temps perdue, pour t'aimer comme tu le mérite, à l'infini mon amour, pour rattraper tout ce que je t'ais fais subir, pour tout recommencer, recommencer notre vie, pour la rendre plus belle, incroyablement plus belle, pour qu'elle soit à ton image mon amour, aujourd'hui je suis là, et je serais toujours là … »

Tout à coup Hermione posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

-Prouve-le … » Murmura t'elle, un sourire lumineux au lèvres.

Ron rit et la souleva de terre pour la déposer tout doucement sur le canapé.

Non, l'heure n'était plus aux larmes, ni à la paroles d'ailleurs, non l'heure était à l'amour, l'amour pur et dure, l'amour passionnel, l'amour qui les liaient et les liraient jusqu'à la mort…


End file.
